


所幸有你

by vicyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicyuri/pseuds/vicyuri
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	所幸有你

*接《躲不过》

天色还未亮，维克托就起床了，他今天有工作，必须赶早去摄影棚。身侧的尤里察觉到他的动静，迷迷糊糊地抓住他的手腕，嘴里嘟囔着什么。他不忍心挑开尤里的手指，静静看了会儿，弯下腰亲吻爱人的额头。尤里觉得痒了，脑袋就往维克托的怀里蹭，只露出一个白皙的耳朵。  
维克托心里数到十，怀里的人慢吞吞地转过脸，睁着迷迷蒙蒙的双眼，一眨不眨地盯着他看。尤里的眼睛像极一双浸过水的绿宝石，氤氲的光下亮着剔透的光。维克托轻轻拂开尤里脸上的发缕，忍不住再次吻了上去。  
尤里下意识翕动嘴唇，自然而然地接受来自枕边人的满腔爱意。他们倾听彼此胸膛里一样的心跳，每一次跳动都仿佛把他们推进满满的流水中。  
“我得起床了，今晚我早点回来。”维克托贴着尤里的额头，轻声道。  
尤里小声地应了，睫毛一颤一颤的，轻飘飘地扫过维克托的脖子。维克托用力地抱了下，然后干脆利落地下了床。  
等他洗漱完回到卧室，尤里已经坐在床边，金发懒散地搭在肩头。熹微的晨光穿过窗纱，一点点地粘在他的发梢上。  
维克托坐到床边，亲了亲尤里的鬓发。他觉得自己仿佛得了皮肤饥渴症，无时无刻都想把尤里抱在怀里，亲吻他好看的眼睛，舔舐他红润的嘴唇。  
“不继续睡吗？”他问。  
尤里圈住维克托，修长的手指轻抚他的后颈。他看了眼床头柜上的闹钟，轻轻叹了口气。  
“晚点去爸妈那儿接马特维和瓦莲京娜回来。”他想起两个闹腾的孩子，眉头不自觉皱了起来。  
现在马特维八岁，瓦莲京娜七岁，都是最会折腾人的时候。平时工作日维克托和尤里都忙工作，可他们想着现在正培养孩子的重要时候，所以他们再忙也不会假手于人。家里老人担心他们会累着身体，便提议周末的时候送孩子去他们那儿，尤里毫不犹豫就答应了。  
那时候维克托还笑他，孩子小的时候疼得像个宝，现在大了就想撒手不管。尤里听完直骂维克托没心肝儿。维克托当然知道尤里实际在揣摩些什么心思，把人捞上床就是一阵轻言软语。虽然听上去的确对孩子有几分残忍，但他们都疯狂地眷恋着独处的时光。  
维克托瞧尤里这郁闷的表情，乐得笑了起来，惹得尤里好一番恼羞成怒。  
他拍了拍尤里的腰，说道：“我上午忙完工作，下午陪你回去。”  
“那你不会很累吗？”尤里拧起眉，安静了片刻才说话，“还是不要了，我自己去就行。”  
“不累，陪你才不累。”他说。  
维克托出门前没忍住再次把尤里捞进怀里亲吻，刚起床的尤里软绵绵的，仔细闻还会有怡人的信息素。直到尤里真的不耐烦，他才撒手出门。  
上车之后，助理瞧他一大早就喜滋滋的模样，不由多问了缘由。他低着头正和尤里发短信，听见问话，一双眼溢出了藏不住的甜蜜。  
“今天是我爱人的生日。”维克托笑着说。  
助理对此发表了由衷的祝福：“那就祝嫂子生日快乐了！那维克托先生有准备礼物吗？”  
维克托点开了触屏，见尤里还没回复他的短信，便收起了手机。他猜现在尤里已经躺回暖暖的被子里，正拿着手机，一个字一个字地读他发来的短信。  
“当然准备了，是个惊喜。”他说，“我真想今晚快点到来。”  
维克托望向车窗外，轿车已经驶出别墅区。楼宇上的云朵在窸窸窣窣地往后退，承载着他分别没多久的思念，飘回他最爱的人身边。在尤里12岁的时候他们就认识了，到了如今，已经相处了二十个年头。维克托总想着，无论时间再怎么流逝，他对尤里的感情只会越来越沉。

接近傍晚时分，尤里去到了维克托父母的家。老人家住得相较偏远，从城市开车过去也要一个多小时。尤里到的时候，马特维和瓦莲京娜正在院子里逗一只牧羊犬玩。  
在前年的时候，尤里从朋友那里接过来了这只牧羊犬。刚接过来的时候还是个小小的狗崽子，一个掌心就能容纳下，现在也就过了两年，倒是长得比两个小孩儿还要结实。尤里其实更喜欢猫，以前的那只布偶猫陪着他一步步地成长，然后独自地慢慢衰老。布偶猫走了之后，尤里再也没有动过养宠物的想法，他想着有些事物只有在回忆里才会显得更加珍贵。想她了，他就打开相簿看一看，也就够了。  
再过了一两年，年迈的马卡钦躺在维克托的大腿上，静悄悄地去世了。维克托沉默地望着窗外，窗纱飘了起来，明媚的阳光染白了整个室内，却没能照亮马卡钦暗沉的毛。尤里没让年幼的孩子看到这一幕，他守在门外，隔着一堵墙，陪伴维克托悼念那或许微不足道的生命。  
尤里从朋友带着牧羊犬幼崽回来，他希望能给维克托一个惊喜。当然，维克托的确是喜欢的，但他没想过继续养宠物。  
“我现在有你，有孩子们就够了。”维克托把尤里哄得忘了初衷。次日一早，幼犬就辗转到维克托父母的家里。  
有一次去探望爷爷，尤里无意中就把这事说了出来。爷爷顿时就倒竖了一双眉头，转头就去找维克托茬儿。尤里感觉莫名其妙的，回头就去问维克托怎么回事。  
维克托轻轻地戳他额头，尤为无奈地说：“你只惦记我过得好不好，却没关心过自己过得好不好。”  
尤里听得云里雾里的，维克托也没再继续解释，只贴着他的耳朵，吐露了好些沁出蜜糖来的话。  
“daddy！”  
瓦莲京娜最先发现站在院门的尤里，挪动两条短腿，向他跑去。马特维比他的妹妹要迟一步，只能眼巴巴地揪着尤里的衣角。尤里蹲下身子，把两个孩子笼进怀里，嗅着孩子们身上被阳光浸染过的清新。  
过了会儿，马特维和瓦莲京娜进卧室收拾东西去了。尤里则被尼基福罗夫老夫人牵着手，聊了好些家长里短。尤里实则很不惯应对长辈，只能问什么答什么，活像在课堂上发言的学生。他瞅着墙上的挂钟，也不知两孩子在做些什么，半个多小时了都没从卧室出来。  
尼基福罗夫老夫人约莫察觉到了他的坐立难安，颇为意味深长地说：“别急，孩子们的东西总是多的。”  
既然婆婆都这般说了，尤里也只能继续盯着马克杯里的红茶发呆。忽然，尼基福罗夫老夫人起身离开，过了会儿，她拿了个小红盒出来。  
“来，你戴上试试。”尼基福罗夫老夫人和蔼地说。  
尤里低下头去看，发现礼盒里躺着一个祖母绿胸针。  
尼基福罗夫老夫人道：“你也没什么缺的，我们两个长辈实在想不到什么礼物。这是维恰的奶奶留下的，以前就说着要留给孙媳妇。你平时来得少，总没有好时机，恰好今天给你了。”  
“这太贵重了……”尤里舔舔唇，没接过盒子。  
尼基福罗夫老夫人摇摇头，亲自替尤里扣上祖母绿胸针。尤里只觉得剔透的宝石坠在了他的心脏上，沉甸甸的。  
“谢谢。”尤里垂下眼睑，小声地说。  
等了又半个小时，马特维和瓦莲京娜背着满当当的书包出来。尤里也不知道他们往书包里塞了什么，弯下腰想拿过他们的书包，结果两个孩子都不约而同地躲开。  
瓦莲京娜嚷嚷道：“我们自己背！”  
尤里皱起眉，掂量了一下他们书包的重量，幸好不是很重，也就随他们去了。  
他们向尼基福罗夫老夫人道别后，就朝停车位走去。瓦莲京娜兴冲冲地往前跑，两条银白色的辫子在脑后一晃一晃。马特维挨到尤里的身边，想去牵尤里的手，但手太小了，只能勉强包住父亲的三个手指头。  
“瓦莲京娜，摔了你又要哭了！”尤里没好气地喊了声。  
瓦莲京娜嘴上应着，仍蹦蹦跳跳地向前走，活像只脱笼的兔子。尤里正想着多说教两句，就接到了来自维克托的电话。  
“宝贝，你接到孩子们了吗？”维克托问。  
“嗯，刚上车。”尤里一边回应维克托，一边替两个孩子扣好安全带，“你回到家了？”平时工作的时候维克托的手机都交由助理保管，唯有工作结束后，他才会有空打电话。  
“刚回到，那你路上小心。”  
“好。你饿了的话，可以先吃点东西。”  
维克托低低地笑了：“我等你。”  
后座的瓦莲京娜挣扎着直起身，直嚷嚷要跟dad说话，一旁的马特维睁着双海蓝色的眼睛，似乎也颇为期待。尤里只好叮嘱瓦莲京娜别乱动，随后任由两个孩子对着手机叽叽喳喳地说些有的没的。  
尤里专心致志地驾驶车辆，偶尔听见孩子们小声说出 “礼物”、“奖励”和“晚餐”等词语，心里琢磨着他们父子三人是不是又揣着什么秘密。

离家越近，尤里察觉到马特维和瓦莲京娜越发兴奋。他一手抱着女儿，一手牵着儿子，思忖了好半晌，没忍住问出了声。  
瓦莲京娜咯咯地笑着，挨着尤里的脸颊软绵绵地说：“daddy回到家就知道啦！”  
尤里把目光落到相较老实的马特维身上，没想到这孩子反常地闭紧嘴巴，低着头，仿佛要把地上看出一朵花儿来。  
当他们回到家，厨房传来浓郁的香味。尤里把孩子们赶去收拾行李后，转身顺着香味寻去。  
维克托腰间系着围裙，宽大的身影在灶台前忙碌着。维克托纤长的手握着锅铲，熟稔地翻转着牛扒，时而游刃有余地酌一口红酒。尤里站在门边看了许久，轻手轻脚地走近，把脸贴上维克托的后背。  
维克托含着笑意的声音缓缓传来：“饿了？”  
“不饿。”尤里瞥了眼被煎得深红的牛扒，好奇地问，“怎么心情这么好煎牛扒了？”  
维克托关上了炉火，把牛扒端上瓷盘。他回过身来，把拿着的酒杯交到尤里的手里。  
“宝贝，你忘记今天什么日子了？”维克托好笑地问。  
尤里见杯里的酒所剩无几，干脆一口气喝完。他舔了舔唇，莫名其妙地看了维克托一眼。  
“什么日子？周日？”他皱起眉头。  
维克托解下围裙，双手一捞，尤里就被他紧紧地搂紧怀里。他亲昵地用鼻子磨蹭尤里的额头，含着酒香的唇细细临摹爱人的眉目。  
“一会儿等我们的孩子告诉你吧。”他神秘兮兮地说。  
尤里深深觉得自己被父子三人耍了，作势要去咬维克托的耳朵。但张开嘴的时候又不太舍得，最后像只猫儿般羞恼地舔舐。  
他们在厨房厮磨了几十分钟，马特维和瓦莲京娜才慢吞吞地从二楼下来。尤里正想叫他们来吃晚饭的同时，两个小小的身子就扑到他的怀里。他实在有些受宠若惊，怔忪了半晌才回过神。  
马特维和瓦莲京娜各举着两个木质模型，亮晶晶地注视着他。  
“daddy生日快乐！”他们异口同声地道。  
尤里蹲下身子，小心翼翼地捧着两个木质模型——一间小木屋，一个小风车。他嗫喏了什么，却又发不出声，一会儿看看怀里的手工制作，一会儿看看眼前的孩子。一双手轻轻地覆在他的头发上，顷刻间，他几乎发麻的脑袋被压进了更多炽热的情愫。  
“尤拉奇卡，说些什么吧。”维克托在他背后提醒道。  
尤里扭过头，往维克托的裤腿上擦了擦自己的脸，接着用力地在马特维和瓦莲京娜的脸蛋上各亲了一个吻。两个孩子觉得好玩极了，也分别在尤里的脸颊上吧唧了一口。  
“谢谢你们，我的宝贝。”尤里紧紧地抱住两个孩子，颤着声道。

吃过维克托的爱心晚餐，尤里还被塞了整整一大块生日蛋糕。到了后半夜，尤里仍觉得自己的牙齿黏着一层甜味。马特维和瓦莲京娜晚上玩得很疯，尤里在他们的床边说了大半个小时的故事，两个孩子仍神采奕奕。后来他实在有些累了，维克托就替他继续照顾孩子。  
尤里沐浴过后，卧在床上，翻着手机里的照片。他们习惯在每个节日都拍全家合照，一年又一年，照片挤满了尤里的手机，他见证了两个孩子一步步地成长。  
又过了好会儿，维克托终于回到卧室。他一言不发地搂住尤里的腰，脸深深地埋进尤里的胸膛。  
“都睡了？”尤里摸着维克托鬈曲起来的几缕头发，问道。  
维克托翻了个身，躺在尤里的大腿上。他抓住尤里的手，食指暧昧地描摹尤里的掌纹。  
“嗯，我哄得好累。”他说这话的时候，暖色的光正好落在他眉眼上，好似整个人都暖洋洋的。  
尤里鬼使神差地弯下腰，吻上维克托的眉头。气氛恰好，动作恰好，所以他们顺理成章地紧紧相拥，亲昵又急切地汲取来自双方的气息。维克托的睫毛扫在尤里的眼睑上，似两片落叶轻飘飘地覆上他的肌肤，让他舒服地眯起了眼。  
维克托松开压住尤里后颈的手，拇指抚摸对方泛红的嘴唇。  
“我们做爱吧。”他沁着甜的嘴再次慢慢地攫取尤里的所有软弱。

尤里躺在杏色的被单上，光裸的肩头被印上一环又一环的红痕。他时而弹起身子，又被用力地钉回原地，绯色的痕迹布满他瓷白的肌肤。他嘴唇翕动，吐露似有似无的喘息。  
“够、够了……”尤里动了动手指，抓住掌下的头发。  
维克托抬起眼，轻轻一笑，又暖又湿的气息拂过尤里下腹的耻毛。他握住开始流水的阴茎，顺着双囊一路向上捋动。尤里的阴茎粉里透着红，好看极了。他一边咬尤里的唇，一边刺激爱人的情欲。  
尤里很快就受不住，抬起修长的腿，架到维克托的背上。他用腿根磨蹭维克托硬挺的性器，小巧的后穴急不可耐地翕动着口子。  
他捧住维克托的脸，软绵绵地溢出几声叹息：“进来，快点……”  
维克托含住尤里的手指，一边伸手去摸润滑液。同居这么多年，他们从不腻味在对方身上探索那一点一滴欢愉，他们熟悉彼此身体的每一处毛孔。  
当捂热的润滑液顺着手指挤进狭隘的甬道，尤里觉得自己仿佛沉浸在炽热的开水里，浑身无法自已地觉得滚烫。他抚摸维克托的胸膛，再抚摸一对优美的人鱼线。一阵阵相较之下的冰冷从他的指尖渗透进血液里，让他舍不得离开维克托半分。  
维克托去拿安全套的时候，尤里抓住了他的手。  
“不用，直接进来。”尤里摸索到维克托硕大的性器，挪动了身子，龟头若隐若现地刺激他后穴的皱褶。  
维克托的一双眸色变得更深了，像极了银河下的深海。  
“会怀孕。”他收回了手，腻在尤里的脖颈边，牙齿磨着发梢下的腺体。  
即便尤里是beta，但怀孕的几率仍然存在——至少，看在他们的两个孩子的份上，也可见这是要注意的事儿。  
尤里不耐烦了，直接坐到维克托的大腿上，扶着对方的肩膀，慢慢地坐了下去。直到他们完全融在一起，彼此的额头都沁出密密的汗。  
“没关系的，嗯……”尤里迎着灯光，眉飞色舞地勾起嘴唇，“你不要成结就好。”  
还是他的那个小野猫。  
维克托捏了捏尤里的后颈，特别无奈。他托起掌心下臀部，狠狠地撞进尤里的身体里。他的每一次动作都使怀里的人儿颤抖，齿间溢出丝丝甜腻的嘤咛，圈圈绕绕地兜住他的四肢。这时候的尤里看上去太脆弱了，肌肤滑腻得像是出水的鱼儿，维克托想尽自己的所有去疼惜。与此同时，alpha的本性又驱使维克托霸道地侵占身下的爱人，只让他属于自己——只能属于自己。  
在这个特殊的晚上，尤里把自己赠与给了眼前的人，他在燥热的抚摸里哭出了声音。  
“宝贝别哭。”维克托吻去他眼角的泪珠，温声细语地哄。  
尤里摇摇头，更加用力地抱住维克托的肩膀，恨不得嵌进对方的心尖上。  
当初没放弃你，真好。他在维克托看不见的角度，甜蜜地笑了。


End file.
